My love, between us This war
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Esa guerra no hizo otra cosa que, para muchos, abrir una etapa de paz; pero dicen que la información es poder y los que la tienen saben muy bien que el enemigo nunca estuvo tan cerca como ahora de atacar y lograr que el mundo mágico y muggle se rinda a sus pies, solo le hacia falta la reina de corazones...
1. Chapter 1

Observe mi reloj pulsera, eran las 3 a.m., ya podía salir sin que nadie me viese, mis compañeras de cuarto dormían y no había nadie ajeno a nuestro cuarto allí.

Cundo digo "mis compañeras" hago referencia a Hannah Wood, la hija de Oliver y Katie Wood y mi mejor amiga; Cornelia Bass (1), una chica de origen muggle, pero una excelente bruja sin duda alguna; Josephine Parker, sin duda alguna la chica de sociedad del grupo, hija de la diseñadora de modas y el armador estadounidense, toda una sangre pura aun sin serlo, correcta y educada. Ellas son mis amigas y las integrantes de la socialité (2) del colegio.

Pero no les contare de ellas, si no, que esta es mi auto-biografía _"My love between us…" "This war"_.

Aun recuerdo ese día, salí del cuarto con mi camisón rosa medio con pequeñas muñecas como estampa y, al sentir el frió en mis pecosas piernas, me di cuenta de algo. Yo adoraba el castillo por la noche, _parecía_ tétrico y, al mismo tiempo, acogedor con solo recordar que ese era el lugar donde había pasado los últimos años, era misterioso y patente al mismo tiempo. El castillo de Hogwarts era único en todos los aspectos posibles.

Pero fue un instante en el que sentí como una fuerza mayor que mi 1.63 m. me apresaba en un salón vació y algo frió me recorría la tierna piel de mi vientre. Era escalofriante y fue, en ese instante, que sentía que mi perfecta vida, mis perfectos padres, mi perfecta familia, todo la perfecta burbuja de jabón en la que vivía explotaba y me dejaba sola en el mundo sin nada ni nadie; a la merced de esa persona que había allí, Malfoy tenia razón y no se la quise dar, habían creado un mundo paralelo hasta que explote la verdadera guerra…

–Al fin das tu paseo nocturno bonita –me dijo esa voz siseante y arrogante. Una voz capas de matarte con el hecho de oírla, una voz que hizo que caiga desmallada en los brazos de alguien más. No estaba solo, definitivamente no, pero yo si; mi burbuja se había roto y de la peor forma.

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado, es el comienzo de un long-fic.**

**1. Cornelia Bass: es un personaje de mi ****invención. Cornelia es el segundo nombre del personaje de GG, Blair Waldorf y Bass es otro de los protagonistas.**

**2. Socialité: se refiere a una persona considerada como celebridad, gracias a su habilidad para relacionarse más que por sus méritos o talentos profesionales. Aunque esto ultimo no lo voy as hacer cumplir, son unas socilité's**

**Besos a todos, Bella.**


	2. Prisoner

_**Bueno, aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de esta historia "Prisionier". **_

_**Espero que os guste. Esta dedicado a **_**Serena_Princesita_Hale**_** y a **_**Kauroko_Hina**_** gracias por comentar chicas. **_

_**Las dejo y espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

* * *

Desperté en un lugar frió y oscuro, estaba segura de que no era mi cuarto de Hogwarts o el de mi hogar, con una elfina a mi lado. Fue sorprendente verla allí, dado que no sabia ni donde me encontraba.

El lugar era una habitación grande, muy grande, con altas paredes y todo decorado en negro, en un lujoso negro. Mi lecho era de la mejor madera y con un escudo tallado en el dosel de este, la colcha que me cubría era pesada y de una costosa tela, lo notaba porque-según me han contado- son los que hubo en Grimmauld Place en su época de esplendor, cuando Vivian Pollux Black con su familia; las sabanas, en cambio, eran de un blanco inmaculado entre tantos colores oscuros.

Pero ninguna de estas cosas son las que llamaron mi atención, no fue la elfina que se encontraba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo a apenas unos metros viéndome dormir…

–Señorita, me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarle en algo, –me dijo en un tono desesperado la elfina –le pido que disculpe a Rachael por descansar en su sofá – ante esto, me di cuenta de que estaba en la residencia de alguna familia sangre pura, una familia sangre pura y elitista de eso no había ninguna duda; esa forma de actuar de la criatura me afecto demasiado, pero soy alguien que muestre sus sentimientos, por eso la mire y discretamente le dije:

– No, no tengo ningún problema. Tranquila, conmigo estarás bien, no te haré nada.

– ¿Ust... usted habla con alguien como yo? Digo, usted es sangre pura y yo soy su elfina personal; no tengo autorización de mi amo –fue un instante, entre el que le intentaba decir que todo estaba bien y que, a mi parecer, la elfina comenzó a hablarse a si misma y a golpearse contra una de las oscuras paredes.

– Para, para por favor. ¿Qué le sucede? Dígame.

– Mi señora, lo siento pero no puedo decirle, los amos son los que me dicen y usted es su invitada personal.

– No se de que me habla, yo no soy invitada personal de nadie, simplemente desperté aquí.

– Lo dudo, yo la vi entrar aquí con en los brazos de un acompañante del señor –me dijo aterrorizada mi acompañante.

– ¿El señor? ¿Quién es el? Por favor dímelo, te lo ruego – ante este pedido la criatura elevo sus ojos y, con curiosidad, los clavo en los míos; parecía sorprendida.

–Nunca nadie le había pedido algo a Rachael, todos le exigen, Rachael cumple y a Rachael le exigieron estar con la señorita Potter.

Me sorprendí de la forma segura de la que la elfina me lo dijo; fue tremendo sentir ese sufrimiento de parte de esa pobre criatura. Alguien que, al igual que yo, estaba allí dentro y no por voluntad propia, si no que, se encontraba, de una forma u otra, secuestrada. Por ello recién fue en esa charla donde comprendí a los hijos de muggles y la tortura que estos vivían.

Estoy segura que no había pasado más de un minuto de hablar con la elfina cuando golpearon la puerta. Era alto, no era delgado, tampoco rechoncho, era mas bien intermedio y con un cuerpo bien formado, pero había algo en su forma de caminar que se me hacia familiar; fue allí, cuando le dijo a mi nueva amiga "¡Vete, ya!" que me di cuenta quien era el misterioso hombre con capucha y donde estaba…

– Al parecer tenia razón, ¿No es así?

–Si, así es, ¿que quieres?– le dije impaciente, ya los nervios se me estaban acabando.

– ¿Yo? – me dijo fingiendo ingenuidad –No, no le tocaría un pelo a una mosca; aunque tampoco soy dios. En un lapso corto de tiempo vendrán a buscarte el Don quiere hablar contigo... Y cámbiate, dudo mucho que le guste verte así…

– No tengo nada que utilizar – le dije en un tono un tanto tímido ante tanta oscuridad.

–Eso no importa, la elfina modista se encargara de traerte el conjunto que utilizaras para verlo –finalizo el extraño quitándose la mascara y la capucha. Fue en ese instante donde comprendí en que lugar me encontraba, todo encajaba; los cuadros que, sin darme cuenta, había a mi alrededor; detalles de magia oscura y el gigantesco ventanal tapado por costosísimas cortinas que colgaban de bárrales de la mejor calidad; yo, Lillianne Luna Potter era la prisionera de _Malfoy Manor…_


	3. We meet?

**Espero que les halla gustado el pasado capitulo. Este es algo asi como uno intermedio pero aun asi tiene importancia. **

**Esta dedicado a Serena_Princesita_Hale, gracias por leer.**

* * *

Mientras esperaba sentada en el sillón de tres cuerpos de terciopelo verde ingles; observaba mi vestido color morado oscuro, casi negro, largo hasta los pies y con un escote que lograba que mi cuerpo pareciese mucho mas delgado; esto lo habían combinado con un colgante y una pulsera de perlas (1), junto a un par de tacones en el mismo color. Lo debía reconocer, ¡La elfina tenia buen gusto!

Fue en ese instante en el que sentí que alguien golpeaba mi puerta; era una mujer, había escuchado apenas su caminar.

– ¡Adelante! – dije casi como dueña de casa, esa visita me decís que seria algo bueno. Era una mujer castaña, de rasgos marcados y con unos espectaculares ojos verdes…

– Lillianne, ¿podemos hablar? – me consulto educadamente la mujer

– Por supuesto, pase. Disculpe mi pregunta, ¿pero usted es…? – le dije fingiendo, pésimamente, ingenuidad.

– Eso no interesa ahora, te vine a anunciar que el Don desea verte; te recomiendo que te sientes derecha y respondas solo si el pregunta.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? – le dije ya un poco irritada con tanta recomendación.

– Lamentablemente, lo conozco demasiado bien. Es un tanto impotente, te recomiendo comportarte correctamente. Con esto hago referencia a, primero que nada, sentarse derecha; segundo, caminar erguida – término de forma un tanto atolondrada la mujer, para luego mirar su reloj-pulsera y decirme – Bien, es la hora ¿Estas lista?

– Ya estoy, podemos salir – le dije no muy segura de mi misma, aunque confiaba en esa mujer, tenia algo que me lograba tranquilizar.

Caminar por esos pasillos, en otra situación, hubiese sido un sueño; a por donde caminabas veías a tu alrededor pinturas y esculturas de todo tipo, renacentistas y modernistas, al óleo y acrílicas, sobre paisajes, retratos o paisajes. Entre tanta opulencia perdí la noción de donde me encontraba y porque; aunque, sinceramente, no tenia ni idea del porque de mi presencia allí.

Recuerdo muy bien el momento que la mujer castaña que caminaba a mi lado me miro a los ojos y me dijo…

–Este es el despacho principal, aunque casi nunca se utiliza desde la segunda guerra mágica.

– ¿Quién es el? Porque, sinceramente, creí que me tratarían peor.

– Creciste en una familia que piensa lo peor de nosotros; sinceramente prefiero no formar parte de este tipo de cosas.

– Pero usted me acompaña hasta el lugar – le dije con toda la tranquilidad que podía tener en momentos como ese.

– Ahí esta el detalle, yo soy la anfitriona, pero no formo parte de la organización por la que estas aquí.

– Entonces es una organización… Tipo un grupo – dije y, luego me di cuenta de mi error, pero ya era tarde para remediarlo.

– Llegamos, recuerda lo que dije; compórtate…

– Si, perfectamente. Sentada derecha y hablar solo cuando el pregunta. Señora – error, no tendría que haber sido tan formal con aquella mujer – ¿Cómo se llama usted?

–Mi nombre es Daphne Rosier. Ahora ve y buena suerte…

Una vez ya dentro me encontré con una larga sala y en el final del lugar una gran mesa de forma rectangular.

Había, aproximadamente, unas cincuenta personas allí; pero una en particular llamo mi atención a lo lejos; el porte, su cabello y, sobretodo, esa mirada de superioridad y arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, si yo Lillianne Potter era prisionera de una secta; una secta liderada por esos ojos, una secta liderada por _Scorpius Malfoy…_

* * *

**Chan... chan... chan... chan...**

**¿Ahora que opinan del hermoso rubio? Espero que no sea nada muy malo. Mas adelante se vera el motivo, ademas de lo obvio, de su presencia allí y en ese lugar. **

**1. La joyería de mi colección privada y la que considero básica un colgante de perlas y una pulsera o un anillo de estas) en el joyero de una mujer.**

**Ahora si, me despido.**

_**Bella.**_


	4. Calm and impotence

Fue un instante en el que me percate de que hacia allí, estaba por algún motivo y-estoy segura- que Malfoy siempre supo que un día esto pasaría.  
Eran todos muy similares, o eso me pareció; tenían un aspecto de adoración y manía. Definitivamente eran tipos (1) de lo mas particulares; con empleos, forma de vestir, ser y actuar particular...

Fue allí donde me percate de alguien muy particular, el mismísimo subsecretario de medio ambiente y sociedad (2) sentado en una de las lujosas sillas que había a lo largo y ancho de la mesa. Sin duda ese hombre marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida, porque mientras le miraba escuche que una voz chillona le decía…  
–Daddy, ¿cuando termina esta reunión? Sabes que detesto esperar…–genial, mi mejor amiga, Circe Crouch; la antigua abejar reina del colegio Hogwarts. La conocía porque había estudiado con James durante los últimos dos años.  
Circe (3) Crouch, morena y con ojos oscuros capaces de matarte con verte; había sido una estudiante de Beauxbattons, aunque la expulsaron por algo que nunca quedo del todo claro. C, como le decían sus aliados, siempre fue una persona un tanto arrogante y así termino, pero ese es otro tema que abordare luego. Se dijo durante una época, y en mi estancia en la mansión Malfoy lo comprobé, que estaba comprometida con Scorpius Malfoy; pero ¿donde cuadraba yo en todo este asunto?  
Fue un instante, o eso creí, en el que todo pasó; la morena de voz chillona entraba, su padre la miraba como queriéndola matar por su superficial comentario y Malfoy la miraba con desprecio. Era un show digno de ver; controversial, anormal y excéntrico.  
–Scors (4), ¿Podemos hablar? – le dijo de una forma tal que con solo un gesto con su mano blanca como leche y suave como la seda mas fina, dio a entender que se retirase en ese mismo instante, cosa que la chica(no se si por miedo o vergüenza) hizo.  
– Potter, Potter… Me gustaría tener una charla contigo, pero en este momento lo veo imposible. Krum, ¿a que hora se sirve la cena?  
–A las 8 p.m. a más tardar señor – dijo alguien a quien conocí como el padre del Buscador Victor Krum, otro sangre pura y purista más.  
–Perfecto, hoy cenare con la señorita Potter, dado que hay que discutir un par de asuntos…– dijo el, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos gris perla; aunque sin poder evitarlo, saqué a relucir mi carácter Potter en el momento menos oportuno.  
–¿Y eso por que?  
–Sencillo, chiquita; estas viva porque yo lo decido, si quisiera ya te hubieran asesinado hace tiempo…  
–Hecho, con una condi…–le estaba diciendo sin percatarme del ambiente tenso que se había creado en la sala, pero el me corto diciendo…  
–Nada de condiciones; aquí soy yo quien decide que se hace y que no; ¿se entiende? – me dijo de una forma un tanto autoritaria, cosa que me molesto e intimido al mismo tiempo. – Ya puedes retirarte, te quiero lista y a tiempo, ¿se entiende?  
–Así es –le dije fingiendo total indiferencia, pero dentro mío sabia que esa noche algo pasaría y si era mi ultima cena podría hacer lo que quisiera, ¿o no?

Definitivamente nunca me había sentido más impotente en toda mi vida. Me habían mandado, no uno si no tres elfos a prepararme; parecía un animal al desolladero y eso me ponía furiosa.  
Furiosa al saber que mi ego había sido herido por ese rubio, por el hecho de no saber que seria de mi luego de esa noche, furiosa por ser Lily Potter. Aunque creo que esto, mis sentimientos, no les interesan mucho en este momento los contaré. Lo necesito tanto como necesita algo de calor y sol durante mi estancia en esa habitación lujosa y fría, grande y oscura.  
Digo que parecía un animal al desolladero, ¿por que? En primer logar, me habían vestido como para asistir a un velorio -aunque la camisa blanca que utilizaba debajo del saco entallado negro fuese un poco mas escotada de lo que yo utilizaría en circunstancias normales- y segundo, no vino la misma mujer que el día anterior, si no que era una elfina. Una elfina que estaba con un harapiento traje hecho de un trapo viejo que se habían deshecho desde, al perecer, la cocina de la mansión.  
La pequeña criatura se acerco a mí y me dijo con su vos aguda y bajita…  
—Siento molestarla, pero señorita, la espera el amo. Recuerde sus normas, por favor…  
— Si, tranquila — le dije tocándole la diminuta cabeza con mi mano engalanada y sintiendo lo huesitos de la criatura y contrastando mi realidad como cautiva, supuestamente, invitada y la de la elfina cautiva, pero esclavizada. — Las recuerdo, no pasara absolutamente nada. Por cierto, ¿como es el? En cuanto a personalidad me refiero — aclare durativa de que la criatura pensara algo mal de mi.  
— Rachael no lo sabe. El nunca muestra mucho público. Solo ha escuchado cotilleos de que es muy drástico en sus decisiones.  
— ¿Drástico en que sentido?  
— Estricto, exigente y, según le dijeron a Rachael, ambicioso — recito la criatura con algo de solemnidad, como si a eso habría que tenerle respeto en esa casona; esta actitud, la cual tiempo mas tarde, comprendería a la perfección. — Bueno señora, perdón señorita, debo acompañarla al salón. Con permiso — finalizo guiándome con su pequeña y delgada mano.

Me llevo como esperaba al mismo salón que había ido hacia apenas horas, pero en esta ocasión estaba vació y era sencillamente terrorífico. Con esas paredes de mármol, altas y costosas; únicamente iluminado a la tenue luz de las velas esta estancia me hacia recordar mas a una pasadilla que a la casa de ensueño que parecía de día. Fue en ese instante en el que me percate de que había alguien en la mesa. Ese alguien se encontraba sentado en cabecera francesa, cosa extraña en un lugar donde reinaba al autoritarismo.

— Pequeña Potter…—me dijo arrastrando su voz aterciopelada y con un exquisito acento escocés; un acento que era casi orgásmico, un acento que conocía mas que bien. — Ha llegado a mis oídos que preguntas sobre el Don… ¿Es eso verdad?  
— Si, ha oído bien. —le dije con una fingida seguridad y arrogancia Potter en mi voz — Una pregunta…—le dije pero, en esta ocasión, mi voz se quebró y dejo al descubierto lo que quisiese desde mi mente, mi Oclumancia también había caído y, no tenia la menor duda, esta persona frente a mi practicada Legermancia.  
— Primera regla; creo que ya te fue comunicada, acá el que pregunta y dice que se puede hacer y que no, soy yo. Ahora habla, — me dijo al mismo tiempo que veía como sensualmente me servia alguna bebida blanca en una bella copa de cristal que había frente a mi.  
— No bebo Vodka…  
— Pequeña Potter, no es Vodka se llama Ginebra. Es para preparar Martines —al escuchar esto me quede estática. ¿Como osaba a darme algo que, estoy segura, siquiera sabia la graduación alcohólica? — Por lo que descifro, estas asustada, conmocionada y algo ansiosa por saber donde te encuentras… No, lamento comunicarte que no es la mansión Malfoy. — me dijo, terminando así su discurso al mismo tiempo que me miraba a los ojos con sus orbes grises casi cubiertas en su totalidad por sus centelleantes pupilas negras.

El resto de la cena paso con una total tranquilidad. El no me hablaba y yo tampoco a el. La comida era exquisita, pero lamentablemente los elfos le temían de eso no me cabía el menor atisbo de duda. Cuando trajeron dos postres, el levanto sus parpados, que a diferencia de su mentón se habían mantenido bajos, y con seguridad en su voz me dijo…  
— Mira, mas te vale que te comportes, no me han dado la orden de matarte pero apenas esta lista seré el primero; ¿lo entiendes?  
— ¿No eres tu el famoso _capo di tutti capi_ de todo este caos?  
— No, no es así Potter y, hazme un favor, no seas quejosa — termino la persona que estaba junto a mi, para luego retirarse con un caminar despreocupado y soberbio.

En la ciudad que es considerada la capital más costosa de Europa había una reunión en un importante organismo del gobierno. En esta se analizaban las probabilidades de atentado que habían anticipado hacia un corto lapso de tiempo, apenas tres días, lo suficiente para planear un atentado contra la débil comunidad mágica actual.  
— Pues bien, verán luego de la desaparición sin pistas del gorrión el mundo mágico esta peor que nunca. Si antes estaban paranoicos, ahora están peor. Si se alinean no pueden derrocar con total libertad; lo dice el articulo veinticinco de la ley 22.562 — dijo uno de los hombres allí presentes.  
— De acuerdo con usted en ese punto, pero también lo has dicho; están aterrados. Saben bien que ellos, analizan todo antes de actuar y, no tengo dudas, de que el gorrión este allí; con ellos.  
— Si, pero el asunto es ¿Donde? En el antiguo cuartel general no, ya fue allanado; antigua mansión Lestrange tampoco… ¿Donde?  
— No lo se Draco, pero el asunto es que ahora mismo cada segundo perdido es un instante mas en el que el ataque por el que fuimos prevenidos puede ocurrir — finalizo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, integrante del CADATM, alias "Comité de Ayuda a los Damnificados por Ataques Terroristas Mágicos".

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, este es el nuevo capitulo espero que os guste.**

**Esta dedicado a _Chica_Nirvana_ y a _Serena_Princesita_Hale_, gracias por leer y comentar chicas.**

**Aquí**** van algunas aclaraciones:**

**1. Tipos: Es un sinónimo utilizado en el lunfardo argentino de "hombres"**

**2. Secretaria de sociedad y ambiente existe en mi pais y una ex titular de alli se encuentra enjuiciada por múltiples cargos.**

**3. Circe: Bruja de "La Odisea". Los Crouch no murieron ni fueron capturados.**

**4. Argg... Odio cuando lo llaman "Scors" a Scorpius y como Circe no me cae ella le dice así en mi mente.**

**Besos, Bella.**


	5. Duality

**_Bueno, este capitulo es para todos aquellos que leyeron la historia, que se tomaron los segundos de dejan un comentarios. Es un capitulo corto, pero me ha gustado las escenas que lo componen. _**

**_Yasmin_****_, espero que estés bien. No sabría responderte._**

**_Besos para todos._**

* * *

**_Capitulo IV:_**

—Hermano, deberías desayunar — le decía Albus a James con un tono preocupado. Desde la desaparición misteriosa de su hermana había adelgazado un par de kilos y, según su padre, si su rendimiento en el escuadrón seguía bajando tanto como su peso lo quitaría del frente para mandarlo entre los de organización de artillería.

— No Al, gracias. No tengo hambre —le respondió el Potter mayor con la cabeza gacha, para luego continuar diciendo — Me fui, Albus se la llevaron cuando mi turno terminaba. ¿Dónde iba? Fue algún conocido, eso es seguro. Enano, mi deber como hermano mayor y auror jefe de grupo era protegerla por sobre mi vida — su hermano menor, y futuro medi-mago, le permitió descargar todo eso que creía, para luego decirle.

— Si James, tu turno finalizaba. Bien lo dijiste, ya no estabas alli. Nada es tu culpa. Ahora, te exijo que comas, te hace mal al organismo ese peso que tenes.— le respondió luego de un par de minutos en un enfermizo silencio Albus a James.

— Si, pero yo la propuse Albus. Si a Lils le pasa algo me puede costar a carrera, ¿Sabias?— le respondió secamente mientras masticaba un trozo de pan de salvado tostado— amaba a sus dos hermanos como a pocas personas en el mundo. Ellos eran un todo para James, cada uno tenía algo y si esa pieza faltaba el rompecabezas no se completaba. Por eso, sin la pequeña Potter, y hubiese sido igual con Albus, a este par lles faltaba una parte para ser un todo.

— James Sirius Potter — trono el hermano menor — ¿Crees que a nuestro padre nunca le tomaron prisionero a uno de sus acompañantes? ¿Ahora donde esta? En lo mas alto del ministerio, no seas maricon y compórtate como el auror de elite que sos y no como un nene mimado ¿Queres?

— Si señor — le dijo luego de escuchar atentamente a su hermano menor. Si, le sacaba un año a Albus, pero sabía bien que su hermanito tenia, no solo la mirada sino que también el carácter de un adulto sabio.

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando oye que su lechuza, Orion, picoteaba en la ventana con un periódico en la patita. El profeta había llegado, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Pero no venia sola, venia con una nota que rezaba

"**_Estimado señor Potter:_**

_Esta es la noticia que será transmitida de_

_portada hoy a las 10 p. m. a mas tardar._

_Nuestros mejores deseos._

_Equipo de administración del diario 'El profeta'_"

_¿Vivimos una guerra escondida?_ Así rezaba el maldito titulo matutino. "Deberíamos de hacer una reunión con los publicistas y relacionistas públicos del ministerio urgentemente" pensó James con solo ver el titulo se asqueo y prefirió partir hacia el trabajo. Algo había seguro, la desaparición de su hermana seguía siendo un secreto de estado. Su justificación por ausencia ("Dadas las presiones que tiene en el colegio la pequeña Potter tiene tutores en su hogar", esa era la versión oficial) seguía tal cual los planes de Malfoy. Había que reconocerlo, Draco Malfoy era más inteligente de lo que el mismo creería.

En una propiedad escondida en los bosques de Albania, detalle del cual supo tiempo mas tarde, había una muchachita dormitando tranquilamente cuando siente que un rayo de luz, el primero que ve desde su estancia en la suntuosa y frívola residencia. Se percato de que había un hermoso sol, que la bañaba con sus rayos, esos que tanto necesitaba.

Pero había alguien allí, ella lo reconocería al instante como una de sus guardias; aunque su expresión decía que no era tan así. Parecía estar cómodo y habituado a su compañía. No sonreía forzudamente, temblaba(como hacían los elfos) o la miraban como si estuviere de muerte.

El sol le bañaba la mitad del rostro, pero le permitía ver su hermoso cabello. Rubio y lacio. La piel blanca y lisa, sin un solo rastro de imperfecciones. No había duda, la persona allí presente era Scorpius Malfoy.

—Malfoy, ¿Me puedes explicar que carajo quieres de mi?—le pregunto encabronada. Si ya de por si ella era enojona por naturaleza, lo era aun mas al despertarse con una sorpresa de tal tamaño.

— ¿De vos? Nada chiquita — me dijo mirándome despectivamente de arriba hacia abajo como si yo fuere algo comestible. Si, no tenía las mejores curvas del mundo, pero tampoco era para mirarla así. Pobre de mi, la que me esperaría mas tarde.— Simplemente… Quiero que te comportes y, por una vez en tu puta vida escuches a alguien que no sea tu dura cabecita.

— Malfoy, no estoy para tus pendejadas. Me tienen acá secuestrada, pero no se con que finalidad, seguro que vos si sabes — le dije retándolo inconscientemente con la mirada, el me observaba desde la ventana y yo sentada en el contado de la gigantesca cama que había en mi habitación. Fue un instante del que no me percate que lo tenia a un escaso espacio de mi y sentía como uno de sus lánguidos y pálidos dedos de la mano se paseaban por mi esbelto y pecoso cuello, el mismo en el que había lucido las perlas que había sobre mi mesa de noche. Pero, a diferencia de las cuantiosas joyas que me resultaban frías, sus manos eran todo un misterio para mi. En un primer instante me producían un gélido escalofrió, al segundo después podía notar que esa misma parte por la que el se paseaba era candente. Cosa que, lo notaba mas tarde en mi pensadero, a el le resultaba gracioso por la sonrisa torcida que esbozaban sus finos y pálidos labios.

Fue en ese instante en el que el me confundió aun mas, me permití sentir algo que no le había pasado nunca con un simple tacto. Con ese gesto logro que los pechos de ella se pongan tiesos y su corazón lata a mil por segundo.

—Yo tampoco estoy para pendejadas—me dijo al oído y con un tono capaz de derretir al ser más frió y escandalizar al más depravado y con esa simple frase me miro a los ojos, con esos de color mercurio, y se dirigí a la salida con un simple —Nos vemos luego...


	6. Angel

Debo de confesar que el encuentro con Malfoy me dejo palpitando y analizando mi presencia allí. Por un lado estaba el rubio de ojos grises sentado a la mesa diciendo cosas hostiles. Horas mas tarde el se permitía que el sol le bañe el rostro y tenga la apariencia de un ángel recién bajado del cielo. Esto ultimo me resultaba incomodo, demasiado incomodo y me planteaba una incógnita nunca antes planteada en mi, según sus propias palabras, dura cabecita ¿Quién es en realidad Scorpius Malfoy?

"A pregunta fácil, respuesta simple" diría James. Yo la cambiaria por decir "A pregunta fácil, respuesta difícil". Estaba metida en medio de un juego dual. Scorpius Malfoy es el hijo del socio de mi padre, Draco. Pero, si eso es así ¿Quien es el realmente? ¿El mismo que me enviaba todos esos objetos lujosos o el ángel caído del cielo que había tenido recién junto a mí? Sin duda alguna, había habido un ángel cercano a mí hacia poco. Ese mismo ser que con el solo hecho de tocarme el cabello que, desordenado, caía sobre mi cara logro que mi cuerpo temblase de placer y, madre mía fue imposible de creer, excitación.

Si, excitación. Eso me producía el ser que acababa de entrar a mi habitación. Al verlo allí, frente a la ventana sentí una fuerza increíble, casi incontrolable, que me animaba a tirarlo sobre mí y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos y hacerlo mió. Por muy loco que sonase, sentí una conexión especial con esa persona.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Por primera vez me permití recorrer la casona. Era bella de día, de eso no había la menor duda. Primero me encargue de ver la parte derecha del primer piso, la otra zona aun era un completo misterio para mi.

Allí había un pequeño mausoleo de obras de arte (1), algunas parecían datar de la edad media misma. Otras, en cambio, mas contemporánea mostraban muy bien la marca que la revolución rusa, y mas tarde la ocupación Nazi, habían dejado sobre el arte pictórico. En ese mismo pasillo, al final, había una gran puerta que llevaba a un gigantesco salón preparado para bailar.

Era bellísimo. Los pisos relucientes y las altas paredes, a diferencia de mi habitación, eran de un color marfil, y dos de sus paredes desde las que no había ventanas ni estaba la gran entrada cubiertas por un espejo biselado, que conjugaban con las cortinas que abiertas permitían el ingreso de la luz solar y le daban al lugar un halo de tibieza y lujo que nunca antes había visto.

Aun así, no lograba sacarme de la cabeza al ser que me había visitado hoy. Era hermoso, casi tanto como esa habitación misma. Altanero, lo deduje por su postura, y humilde, me percate por su sonrisa.

No se en que instante camine hacia el gigantesco ventanal, pero de pronto sentí la luz del sol en mi rostro. Aunque lo mas extraño fue que de pronto me encontré escuchando un verdadero clásico del siglo XX, _Non je ne regrette rien_ de Edith Piaf, una afamada cantante de raíces muggles francesas.

Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había alguien más además de mí en el salón. En la entrada estaba el, mirándome con sus ojos gris tormenta. Me observaba nuevamente de una forma de lo más extraña. Aunque lo que me conmociono fue el hecho de que se acercara a mi cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Me sentía extraña al observarlo yo de esa forma tan minuciosa, manera de la que no miraba a nadie. Sus piernas no eran ni delgadas, aunque tampoco grotescas. Su andar era elegante y su postura soberbia. Sus labios eran unas finas líneas rosadas en medio de tanta blancura que era su piel, que contrastaba con sus ojos grises enmarcados por el fino cabello rubio. Cuando llego a mí, me esquivo y se puso en mi espalda, de forma tal que solo le pudiese ver la mano blanca que se asomaba en la boca de mi estomago, para luego decirme sensualmente al oído:

— Prometí que te vería hoy, no dije cuando— esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, mi necesidad por girar sobre mis talones para verla el rostro era palpable.

— Si, lo prometiste. Hasta ahora has cumplido. — le conteste algo cohibida, lo único que deseaba era que no sea legermantico porque mi oclumancia con el a esa distancia se encontraba bloqueada.

— Potter —me susurro al oído con un acento aristocrático que me derrito y logro tocar mi fibra más personal.

— ¿Qué hago acá? ¿Por qué yo? — le dije con la voz quebrada por esa sensación que lograba ese ser en mi. Era algo inexplicable, una corriente descendía por mi columna vertebral logrando que me den ganas de llorar de dolor y placer, de acostarme y no levantarme mas, como también ponerme a saltar como una desquiciada.

— Sinceramente, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en esta vida. Pero, podrás irte a tu casa. Los asuntos ya están resueltos — me respondió dejando su lugar y poniéndose frente a mi para que le viese los ojos gris tormenta. No, ahora no quería irme. Me encantaba esa sensación que solo ese hombre con mirarme a los ojos lograba. Lo amaba sin darme cuenta, lo amaba locamente en mi interior y aun no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Por que? ¿Qué querían de mi?—le dije tratando de convencerlo de quedarme en aquel bello lugar algún tiempo mas.

— De vos nada. Como ya dije, todo arreglado.

— Bien — le corte cabreada y soltándome de su agarre. Habíamos comenzado a bailar y no me percate de ello —, entonces ya me puedo ir — di media vuelta y me dirigía a la puerta a paso firme, mordiéndome el labio para no llorar; aunque lo podría hacer, ya me había humillado como para el campeonato mundial.

— No, Lily! — le escuche y por ello gire sobre mis talones quedándome en la puerta punto de salir de allí y no verlo nunca mas.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me puedes decir así acomodo mis cosas y me largo?

— Te iras, cuando yo quiera. Y lo que ahora quiero es una cena contigo.

— ¿Y por que debo de ir? No sos quien para decirme que hacer y que no.

— Si, soy dueño y señor de este lugar. —dijo firmemente tomando mi muñeca. Pero supongo que al ver que me estaba haciendo daño, aflojo un poco su mano para continuar— Además, así podrás pasar algo mas de tiempo aquí ¿No es eso lo que querías?—me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, acariciando apenas los propios con los ajenos, para luego irse nuevamente dejándome con las palabras en la boca y con mas ganas de tenerlo junto a mi en ese mismo instante física y espiritualmente.

En el ministerio de magia de la ciudad de Londres, había una reunión importante en extremo acerca del futuro próximo y el anuncio de la desaparición de la heredera…

—Si señor, comprendemos eso. Pero no es solo usted y sus allegados los que están en peligro—decía una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad al ministro de magia, el señor Potter, y sus personas de mayor confianza.

—No se les esta pidiendo mucho. Busquen al gorrión — dijo un hombre rubio que se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa — Si es necesario atacar con explosivos háganlo, nada mas queremos que ella este acá sana y salva. Tampoco importa a quienes hay que inculpar por eso. Incluso sacrificaría a mi descendencia por el caso, háganlo ahora — marco el rubio y con la ultima frase dejo en claro como debían de actuar, logrando un silencio por parte de las personas que se encontraban a su derecha. Por eso, cuando se encontraron con sus compañeros solos estos le dijeron:

— Draco ¿Serias capaz de…?

— Si, Neville. Lo haría, no me importa si Scorpius esta metido y si es necesario que se pudra en la cárcel. Adoro a Lily como la hija que no tuve es eso, lo sabes bien. Nos vemos luego —finalizo saliendo por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, dejando a los tres hombres y dos mujeres allí presentes con la boca abierta.

Se podría decir que mi vida cambio luego de ese encuentro. Sin embargo, horas más tarde tenía a la misma elfina modista en mi habitación con un largo vestido en sus frágiles brazos. Lo más curioso de todo fue la pulcra y ostentosa nota que traía la prenda amarrada a la tela que la cubría, "Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. Te veré luego, S. H. M.". Debo de confesar que dicha nota me dejo perpleja, como si el hubiese planeado esto desde siempre, como si fuera un bello cuento de hadas muggle sin serlo. Por primera vez algo terrenal, como la nota, me dio una esperanza de salir de allí con vida.

* * *

**Bueno, luego de una larga ausencia aquí estoy nuevamente.**

**Este no es el capitulo, pero el próximo estará mas centrado y no tan variadito en cuanto a los temas.**

**La canción que suena es esta: watch?v=7I7u_XLtFa0**

**Besos, Bella.**


End file.
